Past, Present, Future
by super-emo-kid
Summary: What would happen if you had your past, present and future visit you all in one day? R&R this is just after spin city.


Sat in the corner of a bar a tall blond haired man seemed to be enjoying a long conversation with another tall, but dark haired man. to every other person in that texas bar it looked like a normal conversation about ordinary things. But no one was to know about the fact that they were both different from the rest of the world. 

Piper had just put one foot through the manor door when she was flown to the floor. she jumped to her feet and set eyes on her target, but for some reason she never fired, it was probably because Chris had got into the way "Chris MOVE!" she screamed but before she could aim again the target had dissapreared.

"Mum are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Where did he go?" she totally ignored Chris and made for the dining room and searched it.

Chris was still standing in the hallway waiting for an answer. "MUM!" he said it with more force this time.

"Sshh!" Piper replied. she raised one finger and put another finger to her lips.

"mum there was no demon its been me all along!" Chris said, "you must be seeing things, its probably me in there making you more aware" He replied.

"HA!" Piper sprung the cupboard open, "danm" she said. and off she scrambled to the kitchen.

Suddenly pheobe walked through the door. "Chris why are you standing there?" she asked.

"i think theres somthing up with mum" he said.

"Its your fault! ever since she's been pregnant with you she keeps seeing demons, i think its because she wants to protect you" pheobe explained.

Chris shrugged and ran up the stairs. "Where you going" Pheobe shouted after him.

"To Help mum" Chris replied. Pheobe Thought to herself for a moment and then said "i hope he knows what he's doing?" and she continued into the kitchen.

Pheobe put away the shopping she had in her hand and decided to raid the cupboard for some munchies. By this time piper had left the kitchen and was scanning the house for her mistery demon. pheobe sighed as she saw what piper was doing, "you know this time im gonna leave piper to it" She mumbled. piper rushed into the kitchen again in search of her demon, but it was no where to be seen!

"I swear there was one here" piper explained. pheobe rolled her eyes and sighed again, after a moment of silence she said "I can't deal with this" and walked off.

"what?" piper shouted after her.

Suddenly Chris ran down the stairs nearly knocking Pheobe flying and made his way into the kitchen. "Mum, i have somthing that may help you!" Chris explained, "yes" piper replied. "listen" chris said.. "well here goes nothing" he added...

"Help this son understand,  
for i am mums little man,  
let out fears and don't fight her,  
let me see her in piper."

"There, do you feel any different mum?" Chris said, but before piper could answer she droped to the floor and lay as still as a rock. "crap what have i done to mum" he said worrily. "Leo, Pheobe, Paige" he screamed at the top of his voice.

"I was waiting for you to scream their names" a tall blond haired man said.

"Wyatt" Chris snarled. the man clapped "well done brother" he said evily. wyatt stepped out from the shadow he was standing in, "Your little summoning spell was ok, i'll give you that but you know how much they piss me off" wyatt snarled.

Chris went for a shout but wyatt t'ked his throat, strangaling him. Wyatt threw Chris into the wall and stepped towards piper. "I'll be taking her" he chuckled and orbed out. Baby wyatt was in the corner of the kitchen in his highchair, he had been for some time now and had watched this all happen.

"Now you see why im going to stop you!" Chris Bellowed and before he could say anymore pheobe came running.

"Oh sorry i didn't hear you what happened". "well..." Chris started to explain.

End of scene

Wyatt orbed down into an underground layer. Piper landed on the floor, still as dead as a rock!

"I have have her, DEMON, Come now!" Wyatt beckoned.

A demon materialized in, he was tall, dark haired and hansome, the demon from the bar.

"ok, ok!" he said.

"Tie her up" Wyatt comanded.

"You can't order me about" The demon replied. Wyatt snarled and pionted at Piper. The demon took a step towards her and looked down astonished, as if he knew who she was, and it wasn't some kind of, OH MY GOD ITS A CHARMED ONE, know it was more like he new her becuase he had been close to her. "Piper" he mumbled under his breath hoping Wyatt wouldn't hear him.

"Oh you know her" Wyatt snarled.

"Yes, but why a charmed one?" The demon asked!

"Because she is my mother" Wyatt said.

"Wyatt" the demon questioned.

"Who else would it be" Wyatt bellowed as if he had just been insulted.

The demon shrugged and looked at Piper. he thought to himself maybe if we have piper i will get to see... nevermind.

"Go and get Pheobe" Wyatt commanded. the demon smiled a smug smile and materilized out.

Meanwhile at home Pheobe was looking through the book.

"i can't find anything in here, matching your description i mean!" Pheobe said hopelessly.

"Thats because Wyatt isn't in the book of shaddows and he never will be. i was wyatt that took mum" Pheobe tried to but in but chris was still going "He is the source of all evil in the future but in the future he never works alone,  
he has all his demon sidekicks to help him and he doesn't have them now so he must have one in the past wyatt couldn't do this all on his own..." Chris tried to finish but was interrupted by a demon. Pheobe screamed and ducked behind the sofa, the demon (Wyatt's Side kick) threw a fireball at Chris but Chris ducked just in time and T'ked the demon across the room. before Chris could aim again the demon was gone.

By this time Pheobe was standing up staring at where Chris had Thrown the demon.

"Aunt Pheobe are you ok?" Chris asked.

Pheobe stood still and simply said "Cole"

End of Scene

Pheobe was upstairs in the attic making the potion they had last used to vanquish Cole.

"Pheobe, it won't work. He's indistructible" LISTEN TO ME! He's IN--DIS--TRUCK--TI--BLE! or at least i think he is, buts thats not the piont! nothing you do will stop him" Chris assured her.

Pheobe put her hands to her head and shook it violently, "No NO NO I don't want... HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?" she screamed.

"we need to work out a way of getting evil wyatt back to the future and Cole Vanquished" Chris said.

"That won't be nessersary!" a Tall man said from behind.

"WYATT!" Chris snarled, he had turned round to face him. "You are not getting Pheobe" He added forcefully.

"Oh Really?" Wyatt said sarcastically. wyatt held out his hand and orbed pheobe to him. but just as hed did that Chris lunged at Pheobe and orbed her away, just in time. they both landed at in the conservatory where paige was now sitting.  
"paige" Chris said in a hurry "Quick, when wyatt comes down put the crystals around him" He added.

"no I won'..." Paige tryed to say but before she could finish wyatt had orbed down.

"NOW!" Chris screamed and paige spung up from her seat and shouted crystals. they all formed and circle around wyatt stopping him from going any nearer to them.

"These won't hold me for long" he snarled.

"but long enough for us to get piper" Pheobe snapped.

"What" Paige whispered.

"Well explain on the way" Pheobe replied. chris orbed them out.

End scene

Piper had now woken to the sound of chains clanging. she looked round and saw cole chainging her to a wall.

"COLE" she snalred, but seemed surprised to see him.

"Well hello to you to Piper" he smirked back. Piper gave him a sarcastic smile and shook her arm to try and break free.

"stop it now piper you'll run down you engery" Cole Smirked again.

Piper turned her head away and closed her eyes praying that the others would come and save her.

"If they do try and save you they will have to get past me first" Cole said. Piper opened her mouth in astonishment.  
"yes, its my new power" Cole said "To read minds" he added.

"but we vanquished you!" pier questioned.

"yes but your son Wyatt has the power to bring demons back, as he is the source of all evil after all. Don't ask i know what your thinking. you don't belive me.."

"no i don't" piper butted in.

"but you'll have to.. oh and speak of the source here he comes now" cole joked. piper frownd and looked at the dark lighters orbs coming down and the white lighters orbs at the other side of the layer. please be a dark lighter and make wyatt good she thought. cole smirked at her again and bowed as wyatt darklighters orb orbed in. at the other side of the layer pheobe, paige and chris stood astonished.

"how did you get out?" Paige snarled.

"aunt paige, aunt paige, you have much to learn about me" wyatt said evily and t'ked her across the layer. "uh don't bother aunt pheobe" wyatt said as pheobe was about to run to Paige. cole cleared his throut and said

"Should we get on with it".

Wyatt smiled and held his hand up to piper stomauch. a lightening bolt came out of his hand and struck pipers stomauch.  
she screamed as it contiued to kill her and chris. Chris suddenly started to fall to the floor and curl into a ball in pain.

"now you see what im doing chris" wyatt said, "now i have no one trying to stop me". Chris was still in pain on the floor.  
Pheobe ran up to cole and punched him.

"do you think this would get me back? DID YOU?" She screamed in his ear. she punched him again and cole flew across the layer. meanwhile paige had run over to chris and was helping him ease the pain.

"Pheobe, get piper" she screamed and orbed out with chris. Pheobe ran over to Piper and stood infront of the lightening blot.  
and she fell straight to the floor, almost in certain death. Wyatt stoped the lightening bolt, and screamed at piper.

"now look what you have done, in order to save your son you have lost both your sister and your son!"

"not quite" she replied and at that exact moment leo orbed in.

End scene

"Dad" Wyatt looked surprised, "The last time i saw you was at mums... Never mind" He added angrily.

leo looked puzzled.

"leo just get me out of here" Piper screamed and leo grappbed her and orbed out.

back at the manor leo had healed Chris, pheobe and piper.

"Why didn't you call me down in the first place" Leo said.

"you wern't needed" Chris snapped.

Leo looked at him and said "Well it looks like you need me now!"

Chris gave him an evil stare.

"How did you know i was in danger because you came leo i was expecting paige?" Piper asked.

"paige called me" leo replied. Piper gave paige a stare and looked out the window. at that moment Pheobe came running down the stairs, i've got a spell for Cole and a potion to take Wyatt back to the future. At that moment Cole Materealized.

"Corr Pheobe you've got stronger since we last... yeah never mind!" cole smirked.

"Don't be so surprised" Pheobe gave him the evils. chris suddenly sat up and t'ked cole into the wall, thats for hurting me and piper. cole got up and said..

"there was no reason for that" and threw a fire ball at chris but missed.

"NOW" leo cried.

The three sisters began to recite the spell...

"We call upon the ancient power,  
to help us in this darkest hour,  
send this demon from whence he came,  
let him rot in eternal flame,  
ashes to ashes,  
dust to dust,  
Kill him at which we must"

Flames spring up around cole and he was sucked into the ground. meanwhile Chris had drawn a triqotra on the wall in the sitting room, ready for when wyatt was to turn up. He'll never be that stupid, Chris thought in his head, but to his surprise Wyatt turned up and stood in his evil pose infront of chris.

Chris turned round to greet Wyatts smirk.

"you'll never get me through there" wyatt snarled.

"Wanna bet?" Pheobe snapped. Chris moved out the way and paige threw the potion into the wall where the triqotra was, pheobe pushed wyatt into it and he fell through the time portal but before chris could move right out of the way wyatt had pulled chris through with him. The blue glow dissapread.

"Oh no" piper cried and ran to the wall, she thumped it hard and screamed "no no no this can't be happening". pheobe and paige walked up to her and stroked her shoulder.

"no no no, we have to do somthing" Piper screamed. but just as she said that the wall started to glow blue again, and pheobe and paige pulled piper away from it so she wouldn't fall through. they all stared at the wall and after a few seconds a handsome but familliar face appeard.

"mum, im ok" It was chris. Piper ran up to her and hugged him, squeezing him close. she smiled as chris explained that wyatt had not come through properly and had ended up at texas on a highway. "i don't know how, but it was just luck" Chris said.

"What if he comes back through?" Pheobe asked.

"he won't be doing that any time soon" Chris said holding up a parchment from the book of shaddows, it had the title, Time Travell.

"you were wrong about cole being indistructible then?" Pheobe gave him a look.

"Yeah i spose, im sorry" Chris replied, Pheobe smiled and joined in the hug. They all laughed and smiled.

End scene

Piper, Leo, Baby Wyatt, Paige, Chris and pheobe were all sat on the sofa talking about how to change wyatt back to good,  
when piper stood up and suddenly moaned.

"ow!" she sqeaked.

"MUM are you ok?" Chris asked. at this piont he thought it was serious. "Don't let me come now" he said.

"no, no it was just a kick you fiesty thing" she said tapping Chris on the shoulder. Chris sighed in relife and leant back into the chair.

"so, you wern't pretending to see demons after all it was wyatt teasing you" Leo said.

"More like waiting for an opertunity to grab you" Pheobe said.

Piper smiled. Chris finally said...

"so mum, do you want me to take the spell off you now?"

"Yes please" piper said. they all burst out laughing and the screen turns black...

End Episode


End file.
